Batteries are commonly used to power mobile medical instruments to permit the mobile medical instruments to be moved independent of stationary power sources.
A visual indicator is sometimes provided on mobile medical instruments to identify the amount of charge remaining in the batteries. Such an indicator may indicate whether the battery is fully charged, partially charged, or nearly depleted, for example.